Tracheostomy is a surgical procedure for providing an alternate breathing pathway by cutting an opening in the trachea or windpipe through the neck. While typically performed in an operating room by a surgeon, such procedures are often indicated in emergency situations, such as when a person is choking because their windpipe has been blocked by food, blood, or other substances. Tracheotomy refers to the act of making an opening, called a stoma, in the trachea. A tube is inserted into the stoma to provide an air passage.
While trained medical personnel have skill and knowledge relating to tracheostomy procedures, a tracheostomy may be needed in emergency situations remote from emergency rooms and trained personnel. For such situations, guidance as to the desired location and depth of an incision is important to the performance of the procedure.
Accordingly, the disclosure relates to a kit that facilitates performance of a tracheostomy in emergency situations remote from an operating room. In a preferred embodiment, the kit includes a guide configured for placement adjacent a collarbone area of a patient to indicate a desired incision location; a cutting instrument for making an incision at the desired incision location; and a conduit configured for placement a desired depth within the incision.